Signal Fire
by ShootingStarsAndWishingWells
Summary: Blaine Anderson isn't like any other 23 year old living in New York. He has secrets in his life and prefers to be alone.   But when he ends up in hospital after saved by a friendly stranger, will this finally be the time to open up and make a change?


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first ever multi-chapter fic! I'm working on a couple more too but we'll see how that goes.  
><strong>**  
>This first chapter is a little short because I didn't wanna give too much away to start and there was nowhere to go after.<br>****  
>In case anyone was wondering, the title is inspired by the song 'Signal Fire' by Snow Patrol.<strong>  
><strong>(Beautiful song and great band, I recommend.)<strong>

**I also realise the summary makes it sound like Spiderman or something, haha, it isn't..  
>But look out for a superhero fic coming soon? *hint hint* ;)<strong>

**Oh, and no warnings for this chapter, there's just the faintest shot of violence right at the beginning.**

**Anyway, allons-y!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One.<span>**

_A kick to the ribs, causing an audible crack and a helpless cry of pain._  
><em>A blow to his head and his vision was blurred.<em>  
><em>Flashing lights and images through half closed lids.<em>  
><em>Gasping breaths as he clung to life.<em>

_And then, the final sign of hope.__  
><em>

Blaine's eyes shot open, a gentle gasp leaving his lips and chest heaving, squinting as he was met with the light. His ears rang with the constant beep that came from a machine by his bedside, echoing throughout the room and off the bland, pale walls. That was when he realised he wasn't at home. He wasn't sprawled out on his king sized bed, nor was he passed out on his couch or other places he had found himself to wake in his flat at times. As he went to sit up, a sharp pain sparked in his head, causing a loud groan to erupt from his lips and catching the attention of a passing nurse who soon rushed to the young man's side.

"Woah, sir, take it steady."

"...What happened?" Blaine said quietly, blinking slowly and hissing in pain as he brought a hand up to his swollen eye and bruised face. Allowing the the woman to lower him back down, he dropped his hand and inhaled sharply as his head rested back onto the pillow, his dark curls hanging across his forehead messily.

"You were brought in last night." The nurse answered before abruptly leaving his side, her gaze dropping momentarily and shooting the silver watch on her wrist a glance before walking around to the end of the bed to check what Blaine assumed was his paperwork, continuing her explanation as she did.

"This man.. Early twenties, about your age, he said he didn't know you, but he found you in an alley way. It seems you were mugged."

He watched her, resting his hands on his stomach just barely and even then having to suppress a groan, suddenly aware of the pain that quivered throughout his whole body and the vague memories that were flooding back to him.

_Pounding footsteps, fading into the distance._  
><em>A soothing voice muffled by the loud thumping in his ears.<em>  
><em>Gentle hands with a light touch, brushing through his curls.<em>

"He didn't give a name?"

"Nope." She shook her head lightly, gripping the clipboard with one hand while the other flipped the pages, her eyes scanning the papers intently.

"Dropped you off, said what had happened and left without another word."

Blaine furrowed his brow and bit the inside of his cheek, immediately wincing at the pain that emitted from his swollen skin and only just holding back the swear that threatened to tumble out his mouth. Sighing softly, he rested his head back once again, attempting to will his brain to allow him further information on the situation; any sight, any sound, any simple memory that could help.

But nothing more came.

"Mr Anderson, right?"

"Yeah. Blaine Anderson."

"We had to use your wallet in order to gain your details."

Blaine paused, shifting uncomfortably on the already stiff hospital bed before nodding once.

"That's fine..."

"We'll have a doctor come check you out soon and give you further details on your current condition."

The young man flashed a tight smile as he watched the nurse return his papers to their original spot before leaving the room, it soon fading once she was out of sight.

The truth was, there was more to Blaine Anderson than anyone knew.  
>Much more than could be deciphered just from his wallet.<br>Some things that he'd never had anyone close enough to even attempt to discover.

But for now, his mind was set on the man that had saved his life before disappearing into the night without even the mention of a name.

And as he let his eyes fall shut once more, he hoped this wouldn't be the end he'd know of this friendly stranger.


End file.
